LotR Emely Style!
by xLonelyAi
Summary: Emely is BACK! En Nu op een hele andere plek! Door Jacks schuld beland Emely in Lord of the Rings... En veroorzaakt daar een heleboel problemen! Tenth Walker en GEEN MARYSUE! ALS DAT WEL VIND DAN, DAN! Sorry...
1. Proloog

**Hier BEN IK WEER! HAHAHAHAHAHA, Sorry, moest ff. Hier weer een verhaal over Emely.**

'**Alweer?'**

**Ja, alweer. DOES! Het is niet wat je verwacht en dit is BTW een PROLOOG MENSEN! En ja, hij staat echt op de goede plek onder de goede categorie! **

**Veel plezier!**

"Jack?"

"Ja?"

"Je bent toch niet serieus hé?"

"Ik ben altijd serieus, luv."

"Echt?"

"Ja."

"Echt?"

"Emely…"

"Wat?"

"Hou je kop…"

"Sorry…"

"Spring."

"Ahhhh, Jack!"

"Niks, luv. Spring!"

"Normale mensen zouden niet willen dat hun vrienden zelfmoord zouden plegen!"

"Je bent me vriend niet! Spring!"

"Maar…"

"Niks maar! SPRING!"

"Jackkkkkk…."

"Niet de ogen! Ahhhhh!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Emely werd van de plank afgeduwd en ze vloog uit het zicht.

"Capt'n?"

"Wat, Gibbs?"

"Hoorde je een plons?"

"Nee, Gibbs, alleen een 'boing'."

"Ja, ik ook al."

"Oi, Capt'n!"

"Wat, Pintel?"

"Ik hoorde geen plons…"

"Dat _weet_ ik, Pintel…"

"Waarom was er geen plons?"

"Oh, wil je een plons! HIER HEB JE EEN PLONS!"

$Plons$

"HA!"

"Capt'n?"

"Wat nou weer, Gibbs!"

"Dat zinnetje wat je net zei, dat klonk heel erg als Kapitein Haak uit Peter Pan…"

"Peter wie?"

"Peter Pan…"

"Peter wie?"

"Peter Pan…"

"Peter wie?"

"Peter Pan…"

"Peter wie?"

"Peter Pan…"

"Hou je kop…"

"Oké, Captain…"

**En? Hoe vond je het? Ik hoop leuk, maar dat kan ik niet beslissen! **

**REVIEW!**

**_BonnieLassie_**


	2. Mirkwood And Spiders!

**Hallo, hallo! Hier eindelijk hoofdstuk 2! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Ik heb geen rechten op dingen die herkent van de film Lord of the Rings. Maar wel op Emely! HAHAHAHAHA!**

Emely had geen idee van wat er aan de hand was. Het ene moment was ze bezig om Jacks dreadlocks uit elkaar te halen en het volgende stond ze op de plank en was Jack haar uit aan het schelden. Alleen omdat ze zijn haar had gekamd! En het zat ook nog hartstikke goed. Maar ja, nu werd ze de plank afgeduwd en ze viel richting het water.

Ze zag een wit-achtige vlek steeds dichterbij komen. En dat ding was GIGANTISCH! Terwijl ze dichterbij kwam zag ze tentakels rond de vlek drijven. Het was een kwal! _O hemeltje!_ Dacht Emely, _Een kwal!_ De kwal kwam bij het wateroppervlak en Emely viel er boven op. Een raar trampoline geluid was het laatste wat ze zich herinnerde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ze werd wakker op een verlaten pad midden in een bos. Een zeer donker bos. Zo donker, dat Emely het donkere niet kon zien! **Oké dan…. Logisch…** Emely hoorde allemaal schaduwen om haar heen bewegen en 'keek' even rond. Ze hoorde een raar geluid overal om zich heen, een soort klikken. Weer bewoog er iets om haar heen.

Een vlek zonlicht scheen tussen de bomen door en Emely zag een gigantische schaduw van iets gigantisch met zes poten en een dik lijf met een wespentaille.

"HOI SPIN!" schreeuwde Emely vrolijk. "Wacht eens even… Spin? SPIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ze viel achterover en de spin begon woedend te klikken.

"Lief spinnetje… SPIN! SPIN! SORRY!" voegde ze er haastig aan toe, toen de spin woedender begon te klikken.

"Nou, SPIN! Ik moet maar eens gaan… Doei." En ze spurtte zo hard als ze kon weg.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emely kwam op een open plek en zag daar een man op een paard.

"BONJOUR!" De man keek naar haar. Hij had lang blond haar en blauwe ogen en een gezicht dat haar wel heel bekent voorkwam.

"Will?"

"Ken ik jou?"

"DUHUH! Ik ben je zus, slimbo!"

"Hé?"

"Doe niet zo dom en geef me een knuffel! Hoe gaatie met Lizzie?"

"Wie is Lizzie?"

"JE VROUW! JEZUS WAT IS ER MIS MET JE!" De man keek haar fronsend aan. Emely liep naar hem toe en raakte zijn haar aan.

"Hoe heb je dat gedaan? En je ogen! Eigenlijk staat het best wel sexy!"

"Pardon!" Emely negeerde de vraag en keek naar zijn paard.

"Waar ga je heen?"

"Naar Rivendell."

"Waar is dat?"

"Net over de Misty Mountains. Die kent u toch wel?"

"U? Noemde je me net u?"

"Ja, dat is toch beleeft?"

"NIET VOOR JE ZUS!"

"Ik heb geen zus…" Emely's ogen liepen vol met tranen.

"Zeg je dat ik niet besta?"

"Wat? Uhhh, nee… Maar… Ik ken je niet!"

"HOE BEDOEL JE!"

"Ik bedoel dat ik u nog nooit heb ontmoet…"

"Oké! Punt één! How op met de 'u' zooi! Mijn naam is Emely en daar blijft het ook bij! Wie ben jij?"

"Ik ben Legolas, Prins van Mirkwood." Emely trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Prins… Prins…" ze schraapte haar keel even, keek naar Legolas en barstte in lachen uit.

"Dat meen je niet!"

"Uhhh, jawel…"

"Haha, oké dan! Laten we gaan!"

"Hoe bedoel je, 'we'?"

"Als in wij."

"Wij?"

"Ja, samen naar Rivierdinges."

"Rivendell"

"Ja! Die ja!"

"Ik ga alleen."

"Niet."

"Wel."

"Niet."

"Wel."

"Wel."

"Niet."

"HAHA!"

"Waarom lach je?"

"Omdat jij net zei dat je niet alleen ging!"

"Oh."

"Ik ga MEE!" Emely klom op het paard en Legolas zuchtte.

"Oké, maar als je ook maar een klein beetje irriteert dan ga je eraf!"

"Prima!" Legolas klom voor Emely op het paard en reed weg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I like big butts and I cannot lie! Ya'll other brothers can't deny!"

"EMELY!"

"Wat?"

"Hou je mond!"

"Maar het is hier zo saai!"

"Hoezo? Prachtig uitzicht-" hij werd onderbroken door Emely.

"Sneeuw, sneeuw sneeuw…"

"Dus? Het is een berg hoor!"

"Goh, daar was ik nog niet achter!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zijn we er al?"

"Nee."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zijn we er al?"

"Nog niet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zijn. We. Er. Al!"

"Ja."

"Echt?"

"NEE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zijn we er al?"

"Ja."

"Echt?"

"Ja."

"Echt?"

"JA! KIJK MAAR!" Emely keek en zag allemaal watervalletjes en meer. Een toonbeeld van perfectie.

"Wat Prachtig! Maar niet heus…"

"Emely, alsjeblieft!"

"Wat?"

"Het duurt nog even voordat we er zijn en ik wil graag even rust."

"Prima!" zei Emely en begon een liedje te zingen."

"Rust als in stilte."

"Ook goed." En Emely begon te neuriën.

"Stilte als in geen geluid!"

"Goed goed! Doe maar rustig!"

Het enige wat Legolas de rest van de trip deed was rusting in- en uitademen en tot tien tellen. Vooral zodat hij Emely niet zou slaan.

**Als iemand het nog niet had opgemerkt, dat stukje met: 'zijn we eral' is van shrek 2 dus niet van mij. Does… REVIEW!**


End file.
